New ways
by LuLuuu
Summary: I had forever. And he was mine as much as I was his. I smiled. Bella/JacobONESHOT.


**Hm-mmm, Bella/Jacob i'm thinking... :) enjoy! **

I smiled into the warm, broad chest as he finally opened his sleep filled eyes. The tan arms tightened around me as I snuggled up closer to him.

''Morning sleepy'' I knew he could sense the smile in the words ''Sleep well, Jake?''

''I sure did Bells. I had you in my arms, all night! Whats not to love?'' I felt him place a light kiss on my hair, his breath tickling my scalp. I swatted at his chest playfully when his large hands started swiping across my stomach to make me laugh. My stomach muscles relaxed.

''You hungry then, mister?'' I looked up for his answer. The large dark eyes that met mine were in a head bobbing up and down enthusiastically. I laughed; my own accord this time. I wriggled free of my captor and stood up stretching out of habit. I heard an appreciative whistle coming from the direction I had just walked from. Thanks, Jake.

Grabbing an overlarge shirt to wear over my underwear, I headed from the bedroom to the kitchen. I rooted around the fridge. Eggs, milk and bacon were all I could find. I hummed happily as I scuttled and bustled busily around, the clatter of pots and pans echoing around the small room. Pretty soon, I had eggs frying and scrambling along with the bacon sizzling and popping. These were homely sounds and I was comforted. A glance at the clock showed me it was seven-thirty. Charlie would be on the rezervation soon.

I grabbed Jakes plate of food and headed back to the bedroom, only to be greeted with soft snores. The monster had fallen asleep on me! I chuckled darkly. Payback was sweet. I placed his plate of food on the dresser and snuck over to his sleeping form. I folded back the duvet and allowed my small hands to glide over Jakes body. I gave him five seconds. Yep, his body started shuddering and he was soon laughing.

''Okay, o..okay. You win'' I smiled in triumph over my victory, handing Jake his food. He sniffed deeply as his stomach rumbled. I'm pretty sure he only inhaled his food because it was gone within seconds. Standing up, I was dwarfed by Jakes 6'7 height. He smiled down at me.

''Come on Bells. We have an exciting day today!'' The glee was evident in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel the first tendril of excitement wrap its way around me and take root in the pit of my stomach. I left him to wash the dishes as I headed to get dressed and be down to Emilys for nine.

I'd just finished throwing my long hair into a pony-tail when Jake stepped into the room wearing nothing but his cutoffs. I took a moment to admire his body. _Mine._ Forever. He held out his hand which I took gladly and went out the door.

Emily and Sams place was a five minute walk from Jakes' place so I happily revelled in the sunshine for once, the heat warming my entire body. Jake noticed my happiness.

''Having fun there, Bella?'' He smirked at me, his eyes lit up with an emotion I knew well. I nodded.

I headed through Emilys' garden gate alone. Jacob had gone round the back to meet with Sam, Seth, Paul and Jared to talk about the recent developments. I sniffed when I walked into the kitchen and noticed the large tray of cookies balancing precariously on her rounded stomach. I hurried forward just as it started tipping, her giggle of surprise reaching my sensitive ears. I laughed along with her when she turned and I saw she had large splotches of flour and egg spread on her scarred face.

''Here, let me help'' I sat her down and bustled round cleaning up the rest of the mess she had somehow created. Baby-brain, she called it. I finished putting the dishes away as the men came through the door pushing, shoving and laughing with each other. A cry of 'Sam!' rung round the kitchen as Sam picked up his heavily pregnant fiance. I smacked him sharply on his head amongst howls and shouts of laughter. Jared cocked his head to the side ''Charlies here!'' He cried with a smile. Him and my dad had bonded over their mutual love of sports. Sam set Em back down. She prodded him with the end of the nearest utensil she could find. He merely chuckled; a happy sound.

Charlie entered the small room then, conversing happily with Jared. ''Hey Bells!''

''Dad, hey'' I manuvered through the tangle of warm bodies and gangly limbs to steal an embrace from my ageing father. I wrapped my arms around him lightly, feeling him return the gesture.

''Missed you Bells'' His voice was thick with unshed tears. ''You too Dad, you too'' My own voice thickend.

He let me go with the tender moment over. He sat down next to the youngster, chatting animatedly with Jared. I smiled at the sight.

I caught Ems attention and mouthed ''Its time'' Excitement clouded her dark eyes for a moment until she squealed. I shook my head, my dark hair falling into my face. She grinned delightedly. ''Hurry up then!'' Her soft voice carried across the hub-bub. I nodded.

''Ahem'' I cleared my throat and caught everyone's attention ''I...well me and Jake here, have a major announcement to-''

''Ahmagawd! Bella, you're preggo! Congrats!'' I gave him an ironically scathing look before I was swept up by arms that belonged to Seth. He realised his mistake ''Oops''.

''No Seth, im not _preggo. _But it is an equally important announcement'' Jake joined my side, locking his hand around mine. I smiled wryly.

''Me and Jacob are...'' I flashed my left hand to the group and the light bounced off the small, glittering ring sitting there. There were some gasps, and a congratulatory whoop from Paul before I was crushed in a dog-pile of never ageing teenage werewolves. I grumbled, but it was a light sound; cheery. I was then abandoned and saw the same thing happen to Jake, who had apparantly tried to escape. Charlie appeared in front of me, beaming and he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His almost crushing embrace and light sobs were enough. He was over the moon. He gave me one more watery grin before heading back to his seat, to nurse his cup of whatever.

I tottered over the Emily, who was sat bouncing around. I smiled.

''Eee! ohmygod,ican'tbelievehefinallyaskedyou!'' It came out, no breaks, no pauses. Just a stream of words. Or one, very long word.

''I know Em! I can't believe it either. Its...well, its perfect'' I felt my eyes gloss momentarily with tears, never imagining this moment would've happened. It wouldn't have happened had Edward stuck around long enough after the battle with Victoria to see what one newborn had done to me. One newborn got close, only to be torn away after biting me. I felt my face droop. But then I felt arms around my waist, and a head rested against my shoulder. I leaned into the warm touch and sighed.

''Forever'' The kitchen had emptied, everyone had headed into the living room to catch a game of some sort, and I turned to face my soon-to-be husband. I put my lips to his and he shuddered. I worked my Vampiric hands around his neck, the heat blasting through me. ''Forever'' I repeated before kissing him once again.


End file.
